


Matt's Plan

by rageisnotemo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), keith is mcshook, klance, lance gets bamboozled, matt is a weeb, matt tricks lance into kissing keith, shitpost, what the fuck is this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageisnotemo/pseuds/rageisnotemo
Summary: “I-” Keith stopped, turning to face Matt as he processed what that meant. His face flushed red, and he began to argue.“N-no, I don't- I don't have a- no, that's- no,” Keith stammered. “I don't wanna-”“You at least have a crush on him,” Matt pointed out. “That's the only reason he would be in your mind this much.”“But I-” Keith stopped, his eyes wide. “Oh fuck, I do have a crush on him, don't I?”“See? Denial stage passed, on to acceptance!”---Or, Matt helps Keith and Lance get together with his 'smarts'.





	Matt's Plan

“Shiro, have you noticed…” Matt trailed off.

 

Shiro glanced up from his book at Matt, who seemed at a loss for words.

 

“Have I noticed what?”

 

“Have you noticed that Keith and Lance like each other? Like, more than friends?” Matt asked.

 

“No, not really, but now that you brought it up, it does make sense,” Shiro pointed out, setting his book down on the pages since he had no bookmark.

 

“I'm going to- I'm going to help them get together, Shiro.”

 

Shiro smiled tiredly. “Tell me how it goes, I'm going to take a nap.”

 

Matt said a quick goodbye to Shiro while he set off on his quest. Naruto running through the hallways, he eventually found Keith, who was looking out the window at the stars.

 

“Hey, Keith,” Matt greeted.

 

Keith jumped, startled. Turning around, he saw who was talking to him, and he visibly relaxed after seeing it was only Matt.

 

“Hey,” Keith waved awkwardly.

 

Matt walked up to Keith, standing next to him as they watched the stars.

 

“Don't you get tired of space? Like, don't get me wrong- it's nice- but the stars are all we see now,” Matt pointed out.

 

Keith shrugged. “The stars are nice, that's true. I don't get tired of watching them because, well…”

 

The raven-haired boy took a deep breath, looking away from Matt as he continued speaking.

 

“When I was little, and my parents… left, the stars were there for me. I could always talk to the stars, and they would always listen. They seemed to be… watching over me, in a way,” Keith explained. “I don't know if I'm making sense.”

 

“No, I get it,” Matt nodded. “The stars were like, your family, right?”

 

Keith’s gaze snapped back to Matt, partially surprised.

 

“Y-yeah,” Keith breathed, “I guess they were.”

 

-

 

That seemed to be the start of many encounters between Matt and Keith, where they would talk about their days and watch the stars. It was their third encounter in which Keith talked about Lance.

 

As Keith spoke, he couldn't help but notice the sparkle in his eyes, the fond look on his face, as he mentioned the blue paladin. He had a borderline obsession with the boy, and it was only now that Matt was seeing that up close.

 

“I don't know why it affects me that much, honestly, like, I shouldn't care if he flirts with people, right?” Keith rambled, his posture more closed in on himself as if he felt trapped. “I shouldn't care, but I do.”

 

Matt noticed the strain on Keith’s face, he seemed genuinely frustrated about this, appearing unaware of his crush on Lance. He kept his mouth shut, however, just listening to the boy as he complained.

 

Keith huffed, “Fuck him. I shouldn't be doing this with my time.”

 

“I'm sure you'd like to,” Matt smirked, unable to resist making that joke.

 

“I-” Keith stopped, turning to face Matt as he processed what that meant. His face flushed red, and he began to argue.

 

“N-no, I don't- I don't have a- no, that's- no,” Keith stammered. “I don't wanna-”

 

“You at least have a crush on him,” Matt pointed out. “That's the only reason he would be in your mind this much.”

 

“But I-” Keith stopped, his eyes wide. “Oh fuck, I do have a crush on him, don't I?”

 

“See? Denial stage passed, on to acceptance!”

 

“If you tell anyone about this, I'll haunt your dreams,” Keith fixed Matt with a glare.

 

“You don't have to worry about me telling anyone, with how obvious you're being, I'm surprised if they don't know,” Matt shrugged.

 

Keith groaned, hiding his face with his hands. “Do you think Lance knows?”

 

“Honestly? No,” Matt answered. “There's a saying that love is blind, and if he has feelings for you, there's a strong chance he won't notice your feelings for him.”

 

“So you're saying he has… feelings for me?” Keith asked, peeking through his fingers.

 

“There's a good chance,” Matt nodded.

 

“Weird. I can't imagine anyone liking me.”

 

-

 

A couple days later, Keith and Matt were talking again, but in a different spot, the main area of the castle.

 

“You and I both know that if he asked you to, you'd kiss him,” Matt laughed. “Quit lying, bro.”

 

“That isn't the point! The point is, I'm bad at words, what would I even say?” Keith asked. “And what if I'm bad at kissing? I've never kissed anyone!”

 

Keith blushed. Matt just laughed, catching Lance watching them from the door in the corner of his eye. An idea started to form in his head, and hell if he wasn't going to try.

 

“You gotta pucker your lips, like this,” Matt pointed to his lips. “Here, come closer, I’ll tell you a secret.”

 

Keith leaned forward as told, and he barely registered footsteps from behind him. Suddenly, he was pulled in a different direction, face to face with Lance.

 

“No you don't, you're not stealing a kiss from Keith before I do,” Lance blurted, glaring at Matt.

 

Honestly, Lance didn't think this one through. But, he couldn't back out now. Lance hesitated for a moment before looking at Keith, who was blushing redder than a can of original flavor Pringles.

 

Lance could feel a similar flustered appearance on his face, yet he leaned forward slightly, a couple inches away from Keith’s lips, not daring to lean any farther, in case he wanted to back out, if Keith really didn't feel that way about him.

 

He couldn't tell if this was an illusion or not as Keith seemed to lean closer, his breath warmer as he neared. Lance could feel his heart beat faster, and he closed his eyes, awaiting Keith’s decision.

 

Keith glanced at Matt, who made a quick motion, mouthing ‘tilt your head’. Keith nodded, tilting his head slightly so their noses didn't bump into each other, and he closed the gap between their lips, kissing Lance.

 

Lance brought his hand up to the side of Keith’s face, pulling him closer but just barely, like he was still unsure that Keith truly returned his feelings. The moment of insecurity passed, however, as Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist. It was a gentle touch, so soft it seemed that it wasn’t fully there, but Lance felt that, knew that Keith was really trying.

 

“It worked,” Matt smirked.

 

Keith and Lance were reminded that Matt was there, and hesitantly broke the kiss, turning to face him.

 

“What do you mean?” Lance asked.

 

“I wasn't really going to kiss him, I just wanted to trick you into thinking I was so you would step in, and you two would get together,” Matt explained. “Mission accomplished, you're welcome.”

 

“What?!” 

 

Keith and Lance got no reply as Matt walked out of the room, cackling almost like an anime character.

  
  



End file.
